W Motors Lykan HyperSport
}} The 2016 W Motors Lykan HyperSport - abbreviated as Lykan HyperSport - is a RWD hypercar featured in the Polo Red Car Pack for Forza Motorsport 6 and as standard in all subsequent main series titles. In Forza Horizon 3, it also appeared as a reward in the By The Light Of The Moon Forzathon event in July 2017. It also appeared in Forza Motorsport 7 as a reward from the November Bounty Hunter Rivals event for those who beat Dan Greenawalt's final time. Unlock in Forza Horizon 4 It is primarily unlockable at the Autoshow, but has also been made available during one season: *The Trial reward - Series 18 Spring Season Synopsis Named after the lycanthrope, also known as a werewolf, the Lykan is an extremely limited production hypercar, as only seven units of the Lykan were produced, especially due to the car's astronomical price of US$3.4 million, explained by the diamonds installed in the headlights and taillights. The LED headlights are created from a titanium blade encrusted with diamonds, while the taillights are made of sapphires. In late 2015, the Lykan HyperSport's successor, the Fenyr SuperSport, was unveiled at the 2015 Dubai Motor Show, with its full reveal on November 29, 2017. The Lykan is powered by a 3.7 L (3,746 cc) twin-turbocharged flat-6 engine from RUF's CTR3 supercar, mid-mounted and fully catalyzed with a stainless steel exhaust system with active bypass valves. The maximum power of the engine is at 7,100 rpm and torque at 4,000 rpm. With a weight of , the car has a power-to-weight ratio of per tonne. The Lykan has two choices for its transmission: a six-speed sequential gear manual, and a seven-speed Porsche-sourced PDK dual-clutch automatic (the model depicted in the games feature the six-speed manual). The transmission is transversely rear mounted and uses a limited slip differential. Brakes consist of 6-piston aluminum mono-bloc ventilated calipers with cross-drilled carbon ceramic composite discs. Brake discs are 15" (380 mm) in diameter and 1.3" (34 mm) thick. The car is equipped with the Bosch ABS 8.0 system along with traction control. Wheels are lightweight forged aluminum wheels, with the front wheels being 8.5"x19" and rear wheels being 12.5"x20". Front tires are 255/35 ZR19 and rear tires 335/30 ZR20. The Lykan features unique swan doors hinged at the rear, thus making suicide-swan doors. Diamonds are installed in the headlights and taillights, with the LED headlights crafted from a titanium blade encrusted with diamonds and the taillights being composed of sapphires. Performance The Lykan HyperSport is capable of 0 - in 2.8 seconds, 0 - in 5.1 seconds, and a top speed of only , which is lower than the claimed top speed of due to the tight gear ratios, although this is solved under homologation rules. The Lykan HyperSport features decent grip around the corners, although in the Forza Horizon series, it has a handling disadvantage compared to most of the hypercars in the game. Statistics Conversions Trivia * The W Motors Lykan HyperSport is the first Middle Eastern car in the Forza series. * In Forzavista, if the engine cover is opened, the active rear wing cannot be opened and vice versa. Using the explode function opens the engine cover. Gallery FM6 Lykan HyperSport.jpg|''Forza Motorsport 6'' FM6 Lykan HyperSport Official.jpg|''Forza Motorsport 6'' FM7 Lykan HyperSport Front.jpg|''Forza Motorsport 7'' FM7 Lykan HyperSport Rear.jpg|''Forza Motorsport 7'' FH3 Lykan HyperSport Front.jpg|''Forza Horizon 3'' FH3 Lykan HyperSport Rear.jpg|''Forza Horizon 3'' FH4 W Motors Lykan Front.jpg|''Forza Horizon 4'' FH4 W Motors Lykan Rear.jpg|''Forza Horizon 4'' FH4 W Motors Lykan HyperSport Official.jpg|''Forza Horizon 4'' Forzavista FM7 Lykan HyperSport Vista.jpg|Opened FH3 Lykan HyperSport Vista.jpg|Opened References